


Sorry I ruined your entire (after)life

by Destructivedepravities



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nervousness, No Romance, Pity Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: The Grand Canyon phone guy gets fucked by Dave.He dies tomorrow due to being unhealthily attached to the fox thrown into the fucking Grand Canyon. Eggplant gives him a pity fuck.Way more emotion in this story than there should be.





	Sorry I ruined your entire (after)life

Dave was a little regretful, throwing that stupid fox into the Grand Canyon. Not for the fox, but more so for the poor phone guy left crippled without that stupid hunk of metal and fur, labeled defective, scheduled to be scrapped by tommorrow. He wanted to give this man a last night he would never forget.

So he snuck back in at night, looking at the place. It had gotten a little worse, with more Foxy posters strewn about and slightly less clean. He could clearly tell which room the man was in; the office.

Walking in, he stared at the phone man, screaming and crying, without his jacket or tie. Dave raised a brow, and closed the door, locking it. The phone swiveled around.

"YOU!!" Scott screamed, jumping at him and trying to strangle him to no avail.

Dave grabbed his hands, watching the man flounder in the air for a bit before breaking down and crying, becoming completely defeated. Dave held him to his chest, slowly peeling the sweaty, dirty shirt from the man's body, pulling it over his head.

Scott braced himself on Dave's shirt he sat on the chair, holding his hips on his lap, his head scrunched against the edge of the desk.

"Wh-- what are you-?"

"So, uhhhhh... Scott, I can take yer mind off the... incident-"

The man let out a shaky sob, helping Dave pull his shoes and belt off. Dave grinned at him, and Scott put a hand against his face, clearly uncomfortable.

He yelped as both his pants and briefs were yanked off of his long, slim legs. He covered his groin, giving a ring. Dave grabbed his wrists gently, cooing and shushing as he removed the shaky hands from his dick. He gently flicked underneath it, watching the man shiver as he groped at him, a large bulge already present in his own pants. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his back pocket, and spread it over his hand.

He stroked the man, watching him whimper and moan, twisting in his grasp. He tried to cover himself again, gasping and groaning. Dave chuckled, finding the display adorable. He lifted his balls with a finger and thumb, revelling in the noise the man made.  
He took his hands away, and lubed up two fingers, grinning at the man's confusion.

"Never had sex with a guy before?" Dave asked, grinning.

Scott rung, fiddling with his hands.

"I... I've never had sex with... anyone..."

"That's strange, a lot of Phone guys stuff their dicks into Foxy's miscellaneous holes."

"I-I fantasized about him, but-" Dave cut him off, pushing his lubed fingers into him.

Scott yelped in discomfort, but mewled when Dave began pumping his cock again. His muscles clenched and unclenched, his ribcage expanding and contracting, thin, glossy flesh stretched over it unnaturally. 

Dave squinted, probing around until he jolted, clamping down on Dave's two fingers. He rubbed at the sensitive spot as he slipped another finger in, stretching the smaller man out. His pants were extremely tight, and he swiped a thumb over the head of the man's swollen cock.

"Haaahhh... Wh-what? What's... I do- don't understand~" Scott moaned out, crying when he pushed his fingers up roughly into his prostate once more.

"Kinda like a male g spot. It's real neat."

Dave smiled down at him, his legs splayed out on either side of his large and imposing figure.

"Ready?" he asked, shimmying out of his pants to reveal probably the largest dick the poor phone man had ever seen.

Even if he wasn't, it was a little late when he began to lube his cock up generously, letting some glob onto the man below.

Scott whined, gripping the end of the table like his life depended on it when Dave's massive dick touched the entrance to his insides.

Dave thrusted in, shoving nearly half of the thick cock into him. Phone guy let out a shout, shivering. He eased the other five inches in, watching his legs tremble and breath quicken, a flush working up around his neck.

Dave lifted the smaller man's legs up, resting his ankles on his broad shoulders and laying him on the chair, his body nearly bent in half as he toyed with his cock again, giving rhythmic thrusts as he pumped the man's erection.

Scott moaned, throwing his arms around his neck, whimpering and whining obscenely. Dave leant down, marking the man heavily until his skin was littered with purple and red bite marks, Scott's mewling and whimpering encouraging him as he delved deeper, his legs twitching and his hands clawing desperately at Dave as he fucked him into the office chair.

The purple man switched their positions, pulling him into the air like he was some sort of doll, his thrusts fast and rough, filling the room with lewd squelching and moaning, mostly from the man encompassing his dick.

Scott threw his head back, gasping for air as Dave gripped his hip in one hand, and furiously jerked him off with the other. Scott gripped his wrist, writhing and nearly screaming. The phone man came hard all over his hand, clenching down hard on Dave, his legs wrapped around his waist, digging into him. Dave gave a few more thrusts before cumming in the man in front of him, filling him to the brim.

Dave licked the cum off of his hand proudly, watching the spent phone guy's limbs flop down, panting heavily. The aubergine man smiled, pulling out slowly, watching the cum spill out of him, dripping onto the floor.

  
"Dahh... David," he whispered shakily, his hands gripping the fabric of Dave's shirt desperately as his numb legs dangled under him

  
"Please... stay with me for a bit..."

  
Dave nodded solemnly, scooping his legs up, not even bothered by more cum dribbling out of his abused ass.

* * *

They had sex six more times that night, and Phone Guy seemed to insist he kept the semen in him, treasuring it. It made Dave's heart sink, to know what Freddy's had done to him, gutted him and made him so hollow he attached himself so deeply to anything that would allow it.

He was so tired when Dave insisted they have sex just before 8 AM, but of course, Scott couldn't protest for long, allowing him to pound him into the wall of the pizzeria, marking him all over.

When he fell asleep, Dave left the pizzeria quietly and waited outside. He watched the van come in, and then Phone Guy being dragged out, not even bothering to fight back, just weeping quietly.

  
_**Freddy's really was a horrible place.**_


End file.
